


Mine

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: Reader is fed up with her current situation and decides she needs a night out. Dean has to remind her who she belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated but please keep in mind that this is my first attempt at smut.(:

It had been a few months since you gave birth to Dean’s son and you had been cooped up in the house since. Dean was always on hunts and when he was home he barely talked to you and the only time you saw each other was when you were both going to bed but he never stayed awake to talk. This was driving you crazy because you felt like he had changed since the baby was born and you were tired of it along with all of the fighting that it caused.

One night, you had put the baby to sleep and went into your room to find one of the most revealing dresses you had in the back of your closet, grabbed your heels and the baby monitor, and walked into Sam’s room.  
“Wow Y/N. You look great. What’s the occasion?”

“I’m going out. Can you listen out for Jackson for a little while? And please don’t tell Dean I’m going out.”

“Sure thing.”

You give him a thankful smile and walk out, tossing the baby monitor on his bed. You jump in your car and drive to the nearest club with the intentions of dancing, drinking, and forgetting everything happening at home for a little while.  
As soon as you get there you walk straight to the bar and order your favorite drink and start dancing. After a couple hours and a few more drinks, you smell a familiar scent. It was Dean. You brushed it off and continued your night, knowing that he was watching. A handsome gentleman came up beside you and you smiled, knowing it would make Dean jealous even if you didn’t talk to the man. You wanted him to be jealous because it would prove that he could at least feel something for you. You wanted to know that what you had was still alive. You began flirting with the man, knowing you would get some sort of reaction from Dean.

Not long after you started talking to the man, Dean came up behind you and slid his hand onto your waist. “Sorry, bud. She’s taken. Get out.”

You didn’t have to look at Dean’s face to know he was giving the man his most devilish bitch face he had which made you smile. The man walked away, knowing he couldn’t beat Dean in a fight. Dean sat in the seat on the other side of you and slid your chair as close to him as he could and leaned in, his face centimeters away from yours. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here dressed like that?”

You sipped your drink, ignoring him. He grabbed the back of your neck and leaned into your ear. “Car. Now.”

You grab his hand and walk out of the club and get into his car. You took your shoes off when you got in the car and put them in Dean’s lap, rubbing his thigh. He smiled and grabbed your foot. “I’m not the one getting tortured tonight, kitten.”

You thought he would just take you back to the bunker and have his way with you there but when you looked out the windshield you were at a motel. “What are we doing here?”

“Well I didn’t want to ruin your night of fun and there’s not much privacy in the bunker.”

He smiled at you before getting out and opened your door, grabbing your hand. You looked at him confused as he wrapped his arm around your waist and walked you to your room. As soon as he had the door shut behind you, he threw you onto the bed and crawled over you. “You’re mine, do you understand that? I never want to see you flirt with other men. Ever.”

“Yes, sir,” you spoke in almost a whisper. Seeing Dean this jealous was a major turn on for you and it felt good to know that he still cared about you.

He kissed your neck as his hands worked your bra underneath your dress. He pulled your dress down, taking your underwear off with it. He took his jeans off before crawling back over you and leaving a trail of kisses up your body. You ran your hands through his hair and down his back as he made his way back up. You grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled at it. “You’re wearing too much clothes.”

He looked at you and smiled before taking his shirt off. He ran his tongue over one of your nipples as he palmed your other breast. Your nails dug into his back from the pleasure as you wrapped your legs around his hips. You pushed his boxers off with your feet, needing him inside you.

He began making his way down, leaving kisses on your breasts and belly. You grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head up. “No time. Get up here.”

He gave you a glimpse of his devilish grin as he positioned himself on top of you and slid himself inside. He began slow but his thrusts quickly got faster, giving you exactly what you had been craving. You ran your hands up his back, digging your nails into his shoulder. He kissed your neck softly before biting you, leaving his mark and making you arch your back. He left kisses from his mark to your ear. “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Dean! I belong to you!”

His thrusts got slower but harder as the two of you got close.

“Dean… I’m close.”

“I know, kitten. Cum for me, please.”

He became more gentle as you rode out your orgasms together and left small kisses on your lips and cheek.

He rolled off of you and pulled you close to him as you came down. “If you ever do that again you will not be getting off this easy. There will be torture involved.”

He flashed you his grin once more before getting up to put his clothes back on. “Come on, kitten. Let’s go home.”

“It’s so nice to hear that… It hasn’t felt like home in a while.”

He buttoned his jeans as he walked over and sat beside you, putting his arm around you. “I’m sorry, baby. I just didn’t know how to handle the baby. You know hunters don’t get to live this life without something happening.”

You leaned into him, resting your head on his shoulder. “I know, but somehow we’re lucky enough to get this life so we should make the most out of it.”

You smiled and searched his eyes before you kissed him. After a few minutes of procrastinating you finally got up to put your clothes on and headed to the car. “Now let’s go home.”


End file.
